Here with me
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: The sequel to "The Miracle of Courage and Love." Can Tai admit his feelings to Sora without reminiscing about the past? Knowing him, probably not. R&R!


Me: I don't own Digimon or "Here with me" by Dido. If I did…you know already! Tai, you owe me $20.

Tai: Rats! Here.

Me: (irritated) AN IOU?! Tai? Give. Me. My. Money. NOW!

Tai: (worried) I spent it all on a date with Sora last night! 

Me: Oh. That's OK. Forget the money. As long as you keep going out with her, that is.

Tai: WHAT? (blushes furiously) Uh…but, I mean…

Me: (sighs) I see he's going to be no help. 

Digimon

The Miracle of Courage and Love-Pt.II

Always here with me

Tai Kamiya knew he was blushing like crazy as Sora Takenouchi stared at him patiently, waiting for an answer.

__

"What do I tell her? If I told her the truth, she'd feel bad and be just as depressed as I am. If I lied to her, and she found out about it later, she'd be angry with me and with herself. I just wish I knew what she was thinking." Tai's thoughts were interrupted as Sora cleared her throat. 

"I guess it's a painful question, huh? Well, I've gotta get home." 

"Not alone you won't. I'll walk with you." 

Seconds later, he had to catch up to Sora, who'd started off without him.

__

"Great! She's angry with you again. Whatever you did, Kamiya, you really messed up big time!"

I didn't hear you leave

I wonder how am I still here

I don't want to move a thing; it might change my memory

The two best friends walked in silence, each thinking about the other.

__

"Did I do anything to cause him pain? If I did, I'll do my best to straighten things out with him. When did all this start anyway?"

"She must really be mad. She's not even speaking to me! You can't hide your feelings any longer. If you don't tell her how you feel now, when you do, it'll be too late for you."

Tai came to a halt in the middle of the snowy road. Confused, Sora ran back to him.

__

Chorus: Oh, I am what I am

I'll do what I want but I can't hide

I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be until you're resting here with me…

"What's wrong? Please tell me, Tai."

Tai sighed loudly as he looked Sora dead in the eye. "Maybe I should call Matt or someone else to take you-"

"No! You said you'd walk me home, so walk me home Tai Kamiya." _"Is this a dream, or is it all real? Only one way to know." _A second later, she pinched herself. It wasn't hard, so it didn't cause her much pain.

__

I don't want to call my friends; they might wake me from this dream

And I can't leave this bed

Risk forgetting all that's been

Nodding, Tai walked her the rest of the way home. Once they got there, Tai elected to use the fire escape. Seconds passed and they were in Sora's room. 

"Now tell me what's wrong. Tai, I'm your best friend! If you can't tell me, then who can you tell?" 

Tai tried his best to hide his anger, but after seeing Sora reject him over and over again in his head finally made him lose his temper.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you. You said 'No' at Matt's concert! You've never turned down any invitation of mine before in the past! Did everything that happened to us in the Digital World 4 years ago mean anything to you? I saved your life countless times and you periodically saved mine on one occasion. Did it mean anything at all?" 

Tai stopped himself before he'd say something he'd regret. He felt something on his cheek. Confused, he wiped off-a tear? That's when he felt the tears flow. Somewhere during his temper tantrum, he must've started crying. He gazed back at Sora and saw that she was crying, too.

__

Chorus: Oh, I am what I am

I'll do what I want 

But I can't hide

I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be until you're resting here…

I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be until you're resting here with me

Sora shook with tears as Tai finished his tirade. She couldn't believe that her refusal had caused Tai such pain. If he'd told her then, she would surely have gone with him.

"Tai…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain, but it's been a while since Matt and I did anything without you…"

"Please! Don't mention that. I really don't want to hear what you two do without me around." 

"Let me finish! Why didn't you tell me that you were mad at me? I would've gone with you if you'd told me." 

Tai turned back around to see her eyes. They were still shimmering with tears. 

"That's the reason. You would've come with me. You deserve to be with the one you love. I thought that was me, but I'm not so sure now." 

Tai turned to leave, but was stopped by Sora. 

"Please don't leave me. I do love you! We don't have to do everything together, but the love will always be there. Right now, I need you more than anything I've ever wanted. So, please…stay with me."

__

"She means it…she does love me. I thought those eyes would never sparkle for me again." 

Tai knew words weren't enough to express his feelings. So he looked Sora straight in the eye, walked over toward her and kissed her with a passion he thought he'd buried deep inside, but he hadn't. It simply waited for the right moment to present itself.

__

Chorus: Oh, I am what I am

I'll do what I want 

But I can't hide

I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be until you're resting here…

I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be until you're resting here with me…

Morning. 6:00 AM. Mrs. Takenouchi was up watching the news when a special bulletin appeared.

__

"This just in: Fourteen-year-old Sora Takenouchi was nearly robbed at gunpoint on the western side of Odaiba late last night were it not for the courageous efforts of Taichi Kamiya, also Fourteen years of age. The robber was arrested on several charges, including attempted murder and assault. One police officer commended Mr. Kamiya for his act of 'chivalrous bravery.' Both attend Odaiba High School." 

Smiling, Mrs. Takenouchi headed to Sora's room, already knowing who would be in there. As she opened the door, her suspicions were confirmed.

Tai and Sora. 

Sleeping side by side. 

On the floor. 

"About time." She whispered to herself as she left the two teenagers alone. Tai and Sora's thoughts were the same.

__

"Together at last, resting here with me…"

Done! Reviews are always pleasant. Flames aren't needed. Why? 'Cause it's my fic and I can write whatever I want to write. TAIORA FOREVER!!! 


End file.
